PreCure Fandom Wiki:Rules
This is the PreCure Fandom Wiki Rules/Policy. All users, registered or unregistered, must contribute to this wiki by these rules or there will be consequences. If you or a user you know has questions or a problem of some sort, ask the admins. The currently active admin is User:CureFelice12 Basic Rules The following rules are rules that apply on this wiki and many others as well: #No vandalism. #Respect copyright. #No harassing other users. #Only admins or Wikia staff can make rules official. Acceptable and Unacceptable Content This wiki is a place to put Pretty Cure '''fanseries, fan photos and pretty much fan anything related to Pretty Cure. If the original content is not yours put a disclaimer at the bottom to say it's not yours, and '''this is a must. However, you are not allowed to use fan work that you haven't created. It falls under copyright, a disclaimer does not fix the issue either! But as the wiki name suggests, this is a wiki for fanfiction related to Pretty Cure. Content about the canonical Pretty Cure, such as pages for the new Hugtto Pretty Cure episode, should be put on the Pretty Cure Wiki and not here, unless it is about how much you love it or asking people things like who's their favourite cure which should be done on a user's message wall or a blog post. Fanfiction that is not related to Pretty Cure belongs on a wiki that is about that topic's fanfiction '''and doesn't belong here at all. Language usage Unless you are leaving a message on someone's wall, making a blog post or using chat you must use '''correct spelling, grammar and punctuation. It is expected you know these things, and English hasn't been changed at all recently. If you have problems with the English language because it is not your native language, don't be afraid of asking someone else for help! Contractions like "isn't" and "can't" are okay to be used in pages. Cuss words like f*ck are not allowed at all times. Also, do not make content that could potentially insult people of other countries, cultures or races as many the users we currently have, and likely will have are from around the world. Remember, no one is above using correct English. Regardless of first language, use whatever means you need (spellcheck, asking for help) or simply fix grammar/spelling to ensure that anyone who comes by can easily read what you've written. *Crossover A crossover is when a Pretty Cure season(s), canonical or fanmade "crosses over" into a movie with 1 or more series not in the Pretty Cure franchise or a Pretty Cure season you and another user have. If your movie or series has a term not used for the type of series or movie, add a note saying it is a crossover. *All Stars All Stars movies are when 5 or more Pretty Cure fanseries, possibly including canonical ones star in a movie together. Villains either team up under a new boss or fuse, but how they come together is up to you! All Stars have protagonists made of only Pretty Cure. '''Protagonists from other media will make the movie fit under the crossover category. *Fanseries This one is simple; it's basically a made up Pretty Cure series! Just make sure the only protagonists are your fanmade cures and their companions. This also applies to villains as antagonists. '''A non-movie project produced by multiple users counts as this. *Fan Movie A Fan Movie is the movie for your fanseries. The canonical Pretty Cure series all have them (With the exception of Futari Wa), so why can't your fanseries have one too? Fan Movies can have all new villains, all new allies and an all new world to save but it is just the Pretty Cure team from your fanseries fighting or else it's not a fan movie. *Dual Project A movie or series with 2 to 4 fanseries fits this title. #Do not edit other's pages without allowance! This particularly means changing contents and important facts of a page which is not your own. If you want to edit those pages to fix grammar mistakes, that is fine, but let the owner know what you did by filling out the Summary box! #Do not create pages which have no content at all! Those pages just create a mess at the wiki and are totally useless. If you want to create a page, try at least to reach''' 50 words'! But be careful, the contents of an infobox do not count to the 50 words! #Be creative and make up your own ideas! '''Do not steal them from other users!' This is not just unfair but also shows the laziness and that, if you steal content, you have no creativity at all! #Finally, do not forget to add categories to your page! Categories are more important than you might think! They help to keep the wiki clear and organized. ##Moreover, do not create unnecessary categories! For example, we have multiple categories to describe a color. This is totally unnecessary! If you are not sure if the category you need exists or no, ask an admin. We are always open for you! ##At last, only add categories that fit to your page! For example, you cannot add a “Episode” category to a character page! The minimum for creating a page 50 words You sure wonder why there is a minimum to create a page? Because empty pages just aren’t wanted around here. They usually represent a lazy editor and are never further edited. I’m sure you understand that, because if you were an admin, you had to take care of the wiki as well. Then they’d also get on your nerves and you appreciate this rule. -64 words It’s not hard to write at least 50 words. Consequences, If you don't add at least those 50 words, we'll have to delete your pages, especially if you got a warning/reminder and still changed nothing! Consequences Breaking a rule means you will get something for it, in order from most serious to least serious: Block/Ban Blocking (sometimes called banning) is the worst sort of punishment you can get. It means you can't edit, you can't make your profile look cool and well, pretty much not be able to do anything except read. Creating a new account won't get you out of it, and so you just have to wait until it's over. Getting blocked is usually not for a hundred years - but being blocked for a day is bad enough, isn't it? It only takes one block to deal a hard blow to your reputation. Only admins can give blocks, but any user can ask that someone gets blocked for a serious reason such as vandalism, ignoring warnings, harassing a user or incessant usage of bad language. The more serious version of block is the global block, which only Wikia Staff can give. To deserve such a punishment means you have disrupted many Wikia communities. But no one likes giving blocks as much as no one likes getting them - not the admins, not the Wikia Staff nor the user(s) in question. Please take any warnings Warning A warning is pretty much just a serious message on your wall from an admin or a trusted user (as long as that trusted user is reasonable and serious about it) trusted saying you did something that either goes against the Policy or has offended another user. You still get to edit, talk with people using blog posts, message walls, chat and comments, but heed the warning or receive more. If you continue to ignore warnings, you may get yourself blocked. Most admins give users three warnings before blocking, but please ask particular admins you aren't sure about. Not all admins are the same, after all!